The Paper Airplane
by Wisteariaus
Summary: {Oneshot} Hermione takes a fall and Sirius really is quite dramatic, isn't he?


"Oh my _god_ , Sirius! Don't _do_ that!" Hermione hissed, weaving her fingers into his silky black hair as he pretended to trip. She kicked him in the chest from her place on his shoulders, causing him to wince in pain even as he chuckled.

They were attempting ( _attempt_ being the key word here) to retrieve a paper airplane that had gotten stuck on top of the bookshelf. They could have used magic but oh no, Sirius insisted they do it the 'fun' way. Fun for him, maybe, but Hermione was on the verge of having a heart attack and dying right here on top of this foolish man.

She sighed and shook out her unruly hair, wedging her feet into his sides to make him move.

"Ouch!" Sirius yelped, glaring up at her. "I'm not a bloody horse, Hermione."

She ignored him and reached up, trying to grab the airplane. Nearly there…

Sirius, who had made the unwise decision to balance precariously on his tiptoes, now snagged his foot on a bump in the carpet. Letting loose a string of curses, he began to fall. The man tried and failed to keep his girlfriend from toppling off of his shoulders, but alas, he did not succeed. Crookshanks yowled furiously, scrambling out of their way and taking refuge under the couch.

The lovers soon found themselves sprawled on the ground. Sirius sat up after a minute filled with pure regret and then proceeded to grin at the body of Hermione, who was still down.

"Well, that was exciting, Hermione! At least we got the airplane, eh?" He held it up happily. The smile soon fell from his face at the sound of someone crying.

"Merlin's beard-Hermione, are you okay?" He crawled to her side and rolled her over. She was clutching at her wrist, which was twisted at an odd angle.

"You... _you_ …!" Hermione searched for the right word to describe him but failed to find one before passing out.

* * *

Sirius Black, Hermione decided, was really rather dramatic. The man had been in constant despair from the moment she had woken up, and probably before that too. He currently had his face buried in his hands and was weeping softly. The nurse was so alarmed by his hysterics that she had already come in four times to check on him, never mind Hermione, the proper patient.

Time for some tough love. "Sirius, stop that! Can't you see I'm _fine?_ The bones are already almost healed!" Hermione snapped.

Apparently adopting an angry tone was not the right thing to do, because the man only moaned louder.

"I can't _believe_ I made you break your _arm_. Why does everyone always get hurt when I'm around? Oh, and I had everything planned so well! I was going to propose!"

Hermione froze at his words. "What?"

He looked up at her with a sheepish expression and pulled the paper airplane from his coat pocket. Gently, he pushed back one of the folds to reveal a ring.

"You were going to find this, and I was going to get down on my knee," he began softly, smiling sadly at her. "And you would be crying, like you are now, see. And I would take you out to that nice little place with those lava cakes you like."

He stood up and walked over to the bed, gently slipping the ring onto her finger. Then he got down on his knee. "Well, it's not romantic like I wanted it to be, but Hermione Granger, will you marry me? Because I bloody _love_ you."

She nodded once and he grinned, grabbing her in an embrace. Sirius kissed her ear, her jaw, her neck. She admired the ring over his shoulder. _Thank god I don't have to wear a cast._

"Will you promise me something, Sirius?" She murmured.

"Anything, love," he breathed.

"Never ask me to do something _stupid_ enough to injure myself or you ever again."

* * *

 **A YEAR LATER**

* * *

"I know I promised Hermione, but don't you think it would be just lovely if we painted some stars on the bedroom ceiling?"

Hermione Black, who was busy knitting little yellow socks, calmly refused. "I can't, dear. It won't be good for the baby if I fall."

Sirius sighed, a little disappointed. "Well, if you insist-wait _, baby?_ " He sputtered, blinking rapidly.

Hermione simply smiled happily and reached for another pickle from the jar sitting next to the paper airplane on the table beside her. " _Baby,_ " she confirmed.


End file.
